harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jugson
Jugson was a Dark Wizard and a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort. It is possible that he had been an Azkaban escapee. He fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, after which he was defeated and imprisoned in Azkaban along with fellow Death Eaters. It is possible that he escaped in 1997, along with other Death Eater convicts, and that he fought in several other battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle and Voldemort's final defeat, Jugson was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban again. Biography Jugson was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown if he also fought in the First War, and if he was imprisoned or he managed to avoid Azkaban. It is most likely that he was one of the Death Eaters who didn't search for Voldemort after his downfall. Jugson participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. During the battle, Jugson temporarily separated from the other Death Eaters, possibly because he wanted to capture Harry Potter or help Nott who was stunned, as Lucius Malfoy, the commander, told him to "come here". He was paired with Antonin Dolohov, and they pursued Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, hitting all three with Impediment Jinxes. Afterwards, Harry struck him with a Full Body-Bind Curse, leaving him incapacitated, though he likely came around on time to confront Harry in the Death Chamber with the other Death Eaters. He also likely took part in the resulting battle against the Order of the Phoenix members. He was presumably recaptured and sent to Azkaban following the battle. He likely broke out in 1997 and joined in Death Eater activities. It is possible that he fought in several other battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort's defeat, Jugson was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban again, along with all the other surviving Death Eaters. Personality and traits Jugson seemed to be a somewhat impatient man, as shown when he shoved Dolohov aside after the latter had been hit with a Silencing Charm. Despite this he may have possibly cared about his comrades to an extent, as he may have been attempting to help Nott after he was injured when Lucius told him to "come here", though it's equally possible that he was merely trying to catch up to Harry Potter. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Jugson was able to cast an Impediment Jinx, along with Antonin Dolohov, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. They hit Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, but Jugson was later hit by a Full Body-Bind Curse. He also likely took part in the battle against the Order of the Phoenix later on. It's possible that he also took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Dark Arts': Being a Death Eater, Jugson would have been proficient in the dark arts and the casting of various dark charms, including the Unforgivable Curses. Behind the scenes *Though unconfirmed, he may have been the bald Death Eater in commenting on the Death Eaters infiltrating the ministry. He also may have been the Death Eater who ran into Hermione (disguised as Bellatrix) in Knockturn Alley in Part 2, or the unidentified Death Eater killed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Appearances * * Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic and the character was identified in the book as being one of the Death Eaters present during that battle. In the book, both he and Dolohov are hit with the Full Body Bind, and Dolohov is identified in the Deathly Hallows film. * * * Notes and references de:Jugson es:Jugson fr:Jugson ru:Джагсон pl:Jugson pt-br:Jugson Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males